The art of getting played, the joke is on you
by No Fate 1990
Summary: The Connors celebrate April's Fools Day. John, Cameron, Chance and Kitty play cruel jokes on Sarah, Derek and Kyle. Reviews are welcome.
1. folly

Date: 4-1-2024

Joke 1: Sarah, Kyle and Derek walk through the front door unaware of bucket that is full of water hanging above them. Unfortunately, Sarah is the one to get wet in which makes her mad.

Sarah(yelling): Where the hell are those two teenagers and that goddamn cyborg?

Kyle(laughing): OH God, please have mercy on us

Sarah(to kyle): Please shut up

Kyle: What did I do wrong to you?

Sarah(yelling): You're laughing at me

Kyle(laughing): I'm sorry

Sarah: I'll see you in hell

Derek(to Sarah): I wonder what kind of other tricks those kids of yours and that cyborg have in stored for us?

Joke 2: All of a sudden, a bunch of living and breathing rats approach Sarah, Derek and Kyle scaring the be Jesus out of them

Sarah(yelling): OH shit

Derek(yelling): OH shit

Kyle(yelling): OH Crap

Sarah: I hate rats, teenagers and robots

Kyle(to Sarah): I guess this is what we get for having children

Sarah(yelling): You're damn right straight

Derek(using his gun to kill the rats): Die..Die..Die..Die

Joke 3: John, Cameron and Kitty who are dressed up like clowns approach the trio. Frightened, Sarah, Derek and Kyle use their guns to shoot at the "clowns". Sarah, Derek and Kyle stop shooting when John, Cameron and Kitty take off their masks. As usual, Kyle and Derek give Sarah the job of punishing John, Chance, Kitty and Cameron.

John(yelling): What the hell?

Sarah(to John): Are you the master mind behind all of these cruel jokes?

John(laughing): May be

Sarah: John, you're grounded for life. I don't care if you are an adult or mankind's savior.

John: What about Cam, kit and Chance?

Sarah(laughing): OH yeah, we can't forget about them

John: You should punish them too

Sarah(to Cameron, Chance and Kitty): Y'all are grounded as well

Cameron(pouting): Sarah, you can't punish me because I am not your daughter

Sarah(yelling): Cameron, you are my daughter for as long as you continue to live in my house

Kitty(crying): Mom, I'm sorry

Sarah(yelling): Kitty, your tears and apologizes will never be good enough to keep you off of punishment. I expected more out of you because you are my favorite daughter.

Chance (choked up): Do you forgive me, mom

Sarah (touching Chance's cheek): I love you, but I don't approve of your actions. I expected more from you.

Kyle: In the words of the late and great Kurt Cobain, it smells like a teenage spirit up in here

Cameron: And I am trapped in your heart shaped box for you have the music in you

Chance: I miss Kurt Cobain and Nirvana

Sarah(yelling): Anyway, let us clean up this house

John: No, I don't want to

Sarah: John Connor?

John: What?

Kyle: Listen to your mother, John

John: No, I don't want to

Sarah: Listen to your father, John

John: OK, whatever you say

Kyle: Its about time that someone like me showed you who is really in charge here

John(with a sigh): Parents and rules

Kitty: I forgive you for blue skies

Cameron: Dance is the hidden language of the soul

Chance: Folly is the hidden love language between two people

Derek(walking into the kitchen): I think that I may need a drink

Kitty(following Derek): I think that I may need a drink as well

Sarah(yelling): Riley, what on earth do you think you are doing?

Kitty(yelling): Please stop calling me by my middle name

Sarah: Riley, you are absolutely too young to be drinking

Kitty: Please stop calling me by my middle name

Sarah: Riley, please be quiet and help me clean up this house right now

Kitty(rolling her eyes, she sighs): Alright

Sarah(with a sigh): Teenagers

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

John(disgusted): Mom and Dad, please go get a room

Kitty: Mom and dad, I agree with John

Kyle: Chance and Kitty, you need to learn some manners. Your mom and me are going to send both of you to military boot camp this summer.

Kitty(crying, she begs): Dad, I am sorry for playing cruel jokes on you and mom. Whatever you do, please don't send me to boot camp.

Chance (pleading with Kyle): Please don't send me to boot camp. They will kill me over there. I would rather visit my grandparents.

Kyle: I have to think about it

John: I'm sorry

Sarah(embracing John): I forgive you

Kitty(jealous): Where is my hug?

Kyle(embracing Kitty): I forgive you

Derek(with a sigh): Parents and children

Cameron: I wish that I had a family of my own

John(embracing Cameron): I love you

Cameron(smiling): I love you too


	2. one life to live

Date: 4-1-2024

Kitty's p.o.v

Down comes the rain, tears of joy upon my face at dawn and I brace myself for impact.

A bleeding dying brown young fawn lies down on the lawn beside me.

She is not strong enough to stand on her own two feet and I have pity in my heart for her.

She ties a pink ribbon around my heart and I drown in a sea of emotion.

Shattered, my world is torn apart piece by piece and I miss touching the face of God.

My savior visits me during the midnight hour and we become one in spirit.

Destined to be together, we gain special favor with each other forever.

Extraordinary, my dad is awesome while my mom continues to be super woman in my eyes.

As clear as day, my grief makes itself known to my parents and I treasure these moments of bliss.

Unfathomable mindless behavior, their labor of love plants a kiss of life on every wound of my body.

They say the three words that I have been longing to hear all day which are I love you.

A distant star shining brightly in the heavenly night sky, these wonder years never seem so clear or far away in this twilight zone.

I only have one life to live; I only have one drumbeat playing within my chest.

Come over here, pretty fragile little kitty, please draw near to me and I will not fear you or release you from my care.

Wrapped up in a pink blanket, my soul weighs heavy in my hands while I write the word love on her arms.

I walk a mile in your shoes and you chase away my foes.

You smile at me and I smile back in return, candle burn.

Goodbye heartache, please let hope shake me awake at a good man's wake and make something beautiful to come out of my circumstances.

Lighthearted, I own and feel this moment of complete internal eternal endless happiness.

I don't have to fake it because my joy is real enough to heal me.

I have laughed my heart out on the world's stage and rage doesn't control my life anymore.

This unbreakable toy, state of grace gives me more peace than a boy can ever give me.


	3. rogue

Date: 4-2-2024

John's p.o.v

Hooked on crack, everything heavenly is made to fade back to black.

Never be smart enough to be good enough, living happily ever after forever is a pipe dream.

Rough and tough around the edges, life is made up of several video game like stages.

Free falling through life, taste the sharp knife of a short life, broken harp strings.

May these broken heart strings waste away underneath the shade of the crimson jade sun.

Flying without any wings, its like breathing without any oxygen.

Flying without any wings hurts nearly as much as missing out on many close encounters with celestial beings.

Free falling through life, confusion is a sexual transmitted disease.

Tangeled up in a web of lies and suffocating within a womb of butterflies, this sweet evil honeycomb is of the devil.

Free falling through life, chase after many shooting stars, speeding cars.

I am not strong enough to withstand the rain, please ease my pain and erase my scars.

I don't want to abuse your trust so please release me just in case I may decide to disappear and quit being your muse.

Free falling through life, I make a mess out of my life by making stupid careless mistakes.

I am not in my right mind, I give you permission to leave me behind in the abyss.

I am all alone in this never ending bloody fight between good and evil.

There is not a friend within plain sight to rescue me.

Free falling through life, I remain unknown and nameless until Jesus gives me the kiss of life.


	4. endless eyes of grace

Date: 4-2-2024

Cameron's p.o.v

God sends you my way and we find favor with each other.

You like me, I write the words in cement upon my heart and thats a permanent lock.

Hopeful, I block out every negative bad thought coming into my head.

I love you as if you were my sibling and you develop a sense of belonging.

Never say never we will be friends for life, best friends forever.

I cleave unto you, I will never leave you for as long as you keep holding onto me.

You promised to always stay true and yet waiting for you to come around, its long suffering.

Patience crawls out from under my skin begging for me to have a little faith in you.

Miles apart, there are few smiles exchanged between us.

Confused, I am like wherever did I go wrong to make you disappear?

I held your hand for all of these years and I don't understand how you can be so mean.

You are not worth my tears no matter how much the pressure may get to me to cry.


	5. voice of reason

Date: 4-3-2024

Sarah's p.o.v

You were right along, I have been a witch for absolutely no apparent reason.

I know you know I am dumb and lacking in common sense.

Please forgive me if I am a rebel and challenge your authority.

I am just trying to discover my own self worth and find my place among the stars.

Please forgive my rude behavior, I am just having a bad day.

I know you want to help me, but I believe that I help myself.

I blame all of it on my pride in which is making me to be selfish and immature.

I am sorry for all the crap that I have put you through.

I wonder what I can do to stop being such a disappointment to you.

You will always have my respect no matter what I may think.


	6. embrace me and breathe me

4-3-2024

Kyle's p.o.v

True blue, I stick to you like glue and you don't have a clue about how much you mean to me.

Heavenly heavily broken, this bleeding heart of mine isn't completely one hundred percent fine.

Torn asunder, oh, how do I yearn to be born again in a peaceful state of mind.

My friend, your absence doesn't make my heart grow fonder, it just only creates more stress for me.

I miss you, my friend, please bless and grace me with your presence one more time.

Torn asunder, I mourn for you every hour I pour my heart out before the lord.

I pray God may put a smile on your face and give you an encouraging word wherever you are resting in peace around the world.

You continue to shine on without me and I can't whine because I am truly happy for you.

Torn asunder, acceptance is liberation is contentment and I am learning to surrender.

Godspeed, my friend, you will always be mine to hold for as long as you carry a piece of me with you.


	7. remarkable odds and ends

4-24-2024

Derek's p.o.v

Building a mystery, bring on the wonder, fallen world on fire.

Drifting elsewhere, walk into the fire and travel in the path of thorns.

Fumbling towards ecstasy, good enough perfect girl, be stupid enough to expose a dirty little secret.

Plenty full of grace silence is the spirit's most sacred and special possession.

As cold as ice, this last dance skips a heartbeat with each new breath of life.

Witness fear in the form of a train wreck and wait for the answer, prayer of St. Francis.

Ordinary miracle, the rainbow connection gives way to a sweet surrender.

Homeless blackbird, black and white angel, drown in a river of tears.

Modern day virgin Mary, Adia, be a life giver and desire to be a survivor of many things.

Steaming vox drawn to the rhythm of this unchained melody, Ben's song, continue to push boundaries.

Fighting back heartbreak, rivers of love come bringing changes and forgiveness, illusions of bliss awakenings.

Invincible just like me, please hold on and don't let go.

Time after time, surfacing afterglow, laws of illusion, when she loved me as much as ice cream.

Loving you is easy if you want me too so please don't give up on us.

Singing out of tune, I love you but do what you have to do.

I will not forget you, Lilith, I will remember you.


	8. omnipresent relief

Date: 4-24-2024

Kitty's p.o.v

Bleeding love,

there is always

a cross to bear

and a reason for

a star such as me

to fall from grace.

You put your arms

around me and I

feel at home right

here in your embrace.

A warm fuzzy feeling

comes over me knowing

I can be your lover forever,

my undercover angel. I am

in need of some tender loving

care, therefore I surrender my

life into your hands. I have

nothing to fear whenever you

are with me. You care enough

about me to always be there

for me even at times when I

don't expect for you to show up.

Omnipresent, you always know what I am

going through in my life and see me

at my worst or best moments. My

precious sweet dove, I am captivated by your

beauty. I can rest in peace knowing

that I have someone like you around to

protect and love me for an eternity.


	9. shattered brokenness

Date: 5-14-2024

John's p.o.v

The big man upstairs

has so many tears to

cry that he forgets about

the golden years. I will

try sleeping with a broken

heart on his behalf. His eyes

are on the dying sparrow with

so many special needs, I mean

myself. Reduced to fragments,

pieces of me float in a river of

sorrow chasing away any hopes

of living tomorrow. In the stillness

of this endless darkness, I am broken

and unspoken for every hour. There

is no peace for this restless conscience

of mine whose innocence remains lost

in the fire. Last gleam of hope, a pipe

dream suffocates underneath peer

pressure and fleshly desire. Breathing

is a conscious effort in a beautiful godforsaken

world where rules must be taken serious all

of the time.


	10. Expectation

Date: 5-14-2024

Cameron's p.o.v

Confused, conscience is a bad influence upon intelligence.

Complicated, emotions are hard to figure out like a foreign lanuage.

Twisted logic, deceit plays the lead role in a tragic play, an angel's descent from grace.

Walking around town in shame, no name face, who is to blame in this game of life?

The sound of silence prophesies even more double trouble is up ahead for this broken holy bread, desecrated moody human body.

Comfortably numb, unspoken thoughts continue to sleep inside a tomb forever.

Comfortably numb inside mother's womb, sweet melody act dumb.

Inevitable brain breeze, confusion, digs a deep dark hole underground.

A bomb is dropped in the form of a teardrop destroying any kind of crop.

Just like a pill, free will is an addictive drug.

Missing newborn innocence, conscious, kill the love bug and pull the plug on this sensitive need for a hug.

Life is surely hard for this hopeless romantic mental retard.


End file.
